


what if...

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: the marley chronicles [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Mark Tuan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, I think I'm funny lol, Idol AU, Idol Mark, Idol Wes, LITERALLY, Some Humor, bye, friends on the streets, i got more in stock hehe, idk what else tho, lovers in the sheets lol, think of this as a prologue lol, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: “what if we really went to high school together?”





	what if...

“so mark-ssi, welsey-ssi, is it true that the two of you attended the same high school?” ever since mark and wes declared their platonic, we’re-just-friends love for the media, the interviews were endless as was that very question. the both of them didn’t even know where the rumor came from, it just appeared one day like the idea that wesley was a spy that was supposed to infiltrate north korea and mark was her bodyguard. 

true, they grew up 20 minutes in walking distance away from each other, but their lives were very different. mark grew up in the newer suburbs with private pools and privacy fences. wesley grew up in the older homes with barely any two story houses where everyone knew everyone. mark’s school was newer, shinier, with state-of-the-art computer labs. the high school wesley almost went to barely had a full library. but they couldn’t give out those little details, so they would just smile and laugh and shake their heads in adorable unison. 

“oh no, i went to a high school up north anyway,” wesley would say. 

“i left school early to come to korea,” mark would say. 

“we wouldn’t have run into each other anyway if we did,” they’d both reply.

of course, those sort of questions got them thinking. what if they really did go to high school together? would they have been friends? would they have even noticed each other? 

“hey pretty,” mark says as he lays in bed, watching her braid her hair in the vanity, “what do you think would’ve happened if we went to high school together?” she looks at him in the mirror, eyes narrowing and lips pursing. 

“which one would we have gone to? mine or yours?”

he smiles, happy that she’s playing along with him. “some hybrid version.” 

“oh, well that changes everything then.” her tone teasing and a little titillating. “i honestly can’t say. i wasn’t in school all that much to begin with. i would’ve been the ghost girl.”

mark frowns, thinking quite the opposite, but after this is his little fantasy and he is the director. he also thinks very highly of wesley, but that’s besides the point. “no, i would’ve definitely known about you.”

“you would’ve known my sister maybe, since she was friends with everybody, but not me.” wesley laughs. she’s finished braiding her, so she quite literally jumps into bed and settles into mark’s waiting arms. mark shakes his head again and she rolls her eyes. “i bet you disagree.” 

“you already know i do.” he chuckles, skimming a finger down her perfect nose. “my friends knew about all the pretty freshmen coming into school. i would’ve definitely known about you and tried to talk to you if i had the balls.” 

“did you have the balls back then?”

“nope.” he sighs. she laughs musically and presses her cheek against his chest. he holds her even tighter, trying to relish this moment. “but i would’ve forced myself to grow them.” 

“well in my school, extracurriculars were mandatory and across the grades. you would’ve had plenty of chances to talk to me.”

mark thinks for a moment, trying to see what else he could add to this fantasy world that he suddenly wants to dive into. “i would’ve probably tried to make a move in music class then. we’d be singing something stupid like twinkle twinkle little star and i’d notice how good of a singer you were and after class i’d try to put the moves on you like, ‘do you take singing lessons, because you’re so good’ or something stupid like that.” 

“i’d probably start freaking out that an upperclassmen was talking to me and try to be all cool like ‘maybe i do, maybe i don’t’ or something equally as stupid like that.” she laughs, curling a finger around a strand of hair. 

“it would’ve worked though and then i would’ve asked you to sing for me. would you have done it?” he asks, leaning his forehead against hers. she smiles slowly and softly and pecks his pink, pouty lips. 

“anything for mark tuan, 12th grade hottie.” she chuckles. “you would’ve made me so sexually confused.” 

“oh really now?” he subconsciously begins to trace a heart on her lower back. it soothes the both of them. “how so?”

wesley hums nonsensically, trying to find a way to to word her thoughts. her thinking face is too cute. mark presses a kiss to her nose and she squeals. her nose was oddly ticklish, he loved it. “i thought i was only into girls at that time, but then you’d come along, shooting me that charming smile and making me rethink the ‘all men are dogs’ mindset i had back then.” 

“you still had that mindset when we met.” he laughs. 

“only a little bit, but you totally changed that. you can be nice to a man and he won’t take it too far.” mark kisses the small frown on her face, hoping it’ll go away. she claimed that she had made peace with what had happened, but it still bothered her. he didn’t like it. 

“i’m sorry that happened to you baby. he really shouldn’t have done that to you.” he mutters. he traces a heart onto her cheek and she smiles, a bit sorrowful. “would you have told me about it if we met in high school?” 

she thinks on it for a moment and nods slowly. “you’ve always made me feel safe, right from the beginning. we would’ve been in the library and i would’ve whispered it because it still hurt to say out loud and you would’ve nodded and said something inspiring like ‘don’t let that define you’ or something and i would’ve fallen in love right then and there.”

“i also would’ve kicked his ass since he would’ve been in school with us too.” 

“i would’ve cheered you on.” 

“and then when i was done, i would’ve walked up to you and asked you if you would be my girlfriend, so i could protect you from shitheads like him. would you have said yes?” 

wesley smiles widely at that and kisses mark’s chin. she always did that when they were cuddling and she was happy. “i would’ve screamed it from the rooftop.” 

“good,” he grins, “good. then i would’ve been a good boyfriend and walked you to class and walked you home and went to all your recitals and bought you ice cream afterwards.”

“we’d go to the beach on the weekends...”

“and fool around in the sand for a couple hours...” 

“i’d ask you to teach me how to love touch again...” 

“and it would’ve been my honor to oblige...”

she laughs dreamily, sleepily, and rubs her hands over mark’s chest, right where his heart is. “we’d spend christmas and both new years together and celebrate my birthday at my house.” 

“i’d buy you a necklace like in high school musical and then asked you to prom. would you have said yes?” 

“i would’ve kissed you first and then said yes.” 

“oh thank god,” he laughs, sweeping a stray hair behind her ear, “i was nervous. do you think we would’ve won king and queen?” 

“oh baby, i know we would’ve won. everyone would’ve hated us.” 

“but we’d be oblivious. and then we’d stay out all night and have sex for the first time before i graduated.” 

“you’re so romantic mark-ah,” she teases, “but we’d have sex and then you’d graduate and i’d toss you a bouquet of roses.” 

“and i’d pull you up on stage and kiss you in front of everybody.” 

“then you’d get casted and i’d force you to go to korea.” 

“and you’d get into that school upstate and i’d force you to go.” 

“we’d break up and go our separate ways, only to meet in korea a few years later and have a once-in-a-lifetime reunion, falling in love all over again.” 

“and rake in millions of dollars in cf deals and couple endorsements.” mark finishes. wesley laughs again, full of life and from her stomach. he just smiles wistfully. 

“yup, that would’ve been our life.”

mark thinks for a moment and then speaks. “i guess we would’ve ended up here no matter how our lives went.” 

“yeah i guess,” she shrugs, “but i wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” she looks up at him then and smiles so beautifully that his eyes well up with tears. “i love you mark tuan.” 

his heart clenches as he replies. “i love you too, wesley moon.” then he kisses her slowly and sweetly before they drift off into sleep, still surrounded by their fantasy world and the comforts of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this bc there's more in store ;) and thank you for reading ;-*


End file.
